un cinquième pour la route
by lisouarras
Summary: C'est un moment important dans un couple. Essentiel même… Qu'elle soit attendue ou surprise, heureuse ou catastrophique, cette nouvelle.. On ne l'oublie jamais. Oui mais comment l'annoncer à l'autre ? "Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois !"


Bonjour les filles,

Me voilà... après presque 4 ans de bons et loyaux services en tant que lectrice assidue, mes amies Déborah et Nic ont (enfin) réussies à me faire passer derrière le côté obscure de l'écriture. Je les en remercie infiniment et je les adore pour tout ce qu'elles m'apportent...

Je viens de finir Deuxième sur le concours dans 9 mois nous seront 3 dont je suis co organisatrice. vous pouvez aller voir les sacrées pépites que les auteurs ont fais!

Donc bienvenue dans cet OS tout guimauve...mais qui viens du coeur!

Je tiens également à dire merci à toutes mes auteurs et amies que je suis depuis tant d'année et qui égayent mes journées parfois difficiles.

Trêve de plaisanterie voici mon oeuvre.

Bon dimanche à toutes.

Je Pompom Girlise ma PomPom Gils Préférée ! (deb)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternelle) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !"

* * *

**Un cinquième pour la route!**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

\- Ohhhhhh non non non non non… c'est pas vrai… pas encore?

Et voilà! Moi Bella Cullen, 31 ans, je suis enceinte de mon 5ème enfant !

Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Oui bon je sais comment on en est arrivé là, mais je suis sous pilule ?… Bon ok, j'en ai peut-être oublié une ou deux, tout s'explique, mais quand même.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh mais comment je vais faire ? Me dis-je en me tenant la tête entre les mains.

Non pas que je n'aime pas les enfants, loin de là, ce n'est pas ça, mais j'en ai déjà quatre et je les aime plus que tout au monde… mais on devait s'arrêter là. Normalement. Et si j'en crois le test de grossesse que j'ai dans la main, j'en suis déjà à 9 semaines.

Génial !

Tout simplement génial.

Et je pense que je serai la seule à appréhender la venue de ce nouveau bébé, je sais que toute la famille sera ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. Ma grande Marie, qui a déjà 14 ans, va se faire un plaisir de jouer à la poupée avec le futur bébé.

Mon petit Charlie n'a que 8 ans et lui, il voudra un petit lutin à câliner, il est tellement doux et tendre.

Quant aux jumeaux, à presque 4 ans, Paul et Angéla, ils seront contents d'avoir quelqu'un à embêter et de ne plus être les petits bébés de la famille.

Edward, lui, je suis sûre qu'il sera pour la cinquième fois le papa le plus heureux du monde, il est tellement bon dans ce rôle, qu'il y fera faceimplement.

Là assise sur les toilettes, le test de grossesse à la main, je repense à ma vie passée.

A ma rencontre avec mon mari.

Je connais Edward depuis mon entrée au lycée et notre couple nous est apparu comme une évidence, au grand dam de la gente féminine, car le charme, la beauté et la sincérité de mon homme avaient attiré toutes les jeunes filles de la région. Dès le premier jour, j'avais remarqué son regard vert émeraude et il avait su ensuite me charmer avec son humour et sa douceur.

Je n'avais pas résisté longtemps car deux semaines après notre rencontre, il me demandait de sortir avec lui et j'acceptais.

Nous avions expérimenté toutes nos premières fois ensemble : premier rendez-vous, premier baiser, premier "je t'aime", et bien sûr première expérience sexuelle. Et ce n'était que du bonheur.

Je me souviens également de ma toute première grossesse, je n'avais que 17 ans.

Ce fut un véritable choc, pour nous, mais aussi pour nos familles et heureusement qu'on avait pu compter sur eux, pour nous aider. Cette période fut très difficile pour tous.

J'avais 17 ans depuis deux mois quand je m'étais rendu compte que le préservatif n'était pas une méthode de contraception fiable à 100%. J'ignore encore si, dans la précipitation, Edward avait mal enfilé la protection, si elle avait percé, ou même craqué mais de toute façon le résultat était le même : j'étais enceinte.

Edward affirme être devenu l'homme le plus heureux de la terre lorsque, la boule au ventre, je lui avais appris ma grossesse. Je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie : nous étions installés à l'arrière de sa voiture, où nous passions nos fin d'après-midi à discuter ou nous câliner, quand j'avais enfin trouvé le courage de lui dire.

J'avais eu un peu peur de sa réaction, après tout nous n'avions que 17 ans, mais voir son sourire illuminer son superbe visage m'avait réconforté : l'avenir ne serait pas si difficile.

Et puis nous l'avions annoncé à nos parents.

Enfin à ma mère pour moi, mon père, Charlie étant décédé lorsque j'avais 13 ans. Elle m'avait pris dans ses bras et rassurée, comme seule une maman sait le faire. J'en avais vraiment besoin, je me sentais tellement perdue.

Les parents d'Edward nous avaient aussi accueilli à bras ouverts, nous prodiguant amour, conseils et soutien.

D'ailleurs heureusement que nous les avions tous les trois, car à 17 ans, le regard des autres est vraiment difficile. Mais nous avons prouvé à tout le monde que l'on pouvait réussir car nous étions deux jeunes gens amoureux et soutenus.

Marie est née début juillet, un vrai **séisme** dans nos vies, juste après les examens de fin d'année, que nous avions validés tous les deux, heureusement. Nous avions prévu d'aller à la fac, Edward pour y faire médecine et moi en littérature. Je voulais être libraire pour avoir mon propre commerce par la suite.

Grâce à nos parents, nous avions réussi : ils nous avaient aidé à poursuivre nos études pas loin de la maison et nous habitions une dépendance chez les Cullen. Esmé s'occupait de Marie la journée et ma mère prenait le relais en fin d'après-midi pour qu'on puisse travailler nos cours. Heureusement Marie fut une enfant très facile à vivre.

\- Allez Bella, fini la nostalgie… une grosse journée nous attend !

Je prononce ces mots à haute voix pour me motiver et revenir au temps présent.

Je sors donc de la salle de bain attenante à notre chambre pour me préparer à affronter cette journée. Et surtout faire face à Edward qui se trouve actuellement dans la cuisine en train de donner le petit déjeuner aux enfants. Je sais que je ne pourrais rien avaler d'autre qu'une** pomme** ou un **yaourt** tant j'ai l'estomac noué, mais tout va bien se passer, n'est ce pas ?

Et voilà je doute encore, je me fatigue moi même!

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dis-je en arrivant dans notre grande cuisine.

\- Bonjour maman, me **chantent **les quatre voix mélodieuses de mes loulous tranquillement installés à table pour manger leurs céréales.

\- Bonjour mon ange, me répond la douce voix de mon mari, qui, même après tant d'années, me procure toujours autant de **fascination**. Tiens voilà ton chocolat ma princesse.

\- Merci, lui dis-je d'une petite voix encore rauque, je n'avais que très peu parlé depuis mon réveil.

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi et, Edward ne travaillant pas, nous avons prévu d'emmener les enfants dans la **jungle** du centre commercial pour acheter des nouveaux vêtements tels que les **chaussettes**, les sous-vêtements et surtout des nouvelles chaussures pour la rentrée, cela va être compliqué car j'ai des goûts très **éclectiques** en matière de mode.

Je remarque avec tendresse que nos enfants sont déjà prêts. Edward, en super papa qu'il est, s'en est occupé ce matin, certainement pour me laisser un peu de répit et de repos. Je m'assois sur le plan de travail et je contemple ma jolie petite famille.

Marie me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux verts si semblables à ceux de son papa. Je suis très proche d'elle, on se ressemble beaucoup physiquement, à part les yeux bien sûr, et surtout elle a hérité de mon caractère On se comprend souvent en un seul regard.

Charlie, à qui on a donné le prénom de mon papa, est en train d'admirer son père, comme toujours, c'est son portrait craché… le même petit garçon qu'était Edward à son âge d'après les photos qu'Esmé me montre souvent.

Les jumeaux font un sketch à eux deux comme d'habitude, Angéla regarde sa soeur Marie et fait tout comme elle, alors que Paul fait le pitre.

C'est en observant ce tableau magnifique : mon homme riant aux éclats face à notre petit Paul, qui vient d'éternuer dans son bol de chocolat et qui, de ce fait, s'en retrouve recouvert, que j'ai une **révélation **: Ce cinquième enfant qui grandit en moi ne manquera pas d'amour... c'est impossible.

Il aura tout cet enfant, mon amour, ma tendresse, ma présence et mon attention. Venant de son père il aura la même chose mais avec ce petit truc en plus, qui fait d'Edward un papa en or. Ses frères et soeurs lui donneront la chance de grandir dans l'amour et la sécurité que peut apporter une grande fratrie comme la notre.

\- On y va ? me demande mon mari, qui, après avoir débarbouillé son fils, a déjà les clés de **voiture** en main.

Sans** hésitation**, je prends les deux plus petits par la main et nous dirigent vers le garage pour embarquer dans notre Volvo familiale, cadeau de Carlisle et Esmé pour l'arrivée des jumeaux. Au moins on n'aura pas besoin de changer de voiture, vu que c'est une 7 places…

Me voilà installée côté passager, et tout en me frottant le ventre, je repense à l'arrivée de Charlie, notre deuxième bébé, qui fut une belle surprise aussi.

Edward était en déplacement à New York pour ses études et j'en avais profité pour faire des analyses de sang, car je me sentais très fatiguée. J'étais sur la route pour surveiller les travaux de la librairie que je venais d'acquérir dans le centre ville de Seattle lorsque le laboratoire m'avait appelé. J'avais fais répéter plusieurs fois la laborantine quand elle m'avait dit "félicitations madame Cullen, vous êtes enceinte".

J'étais sous implant contraceptif depuis la naissance de Marie, mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'au bout de 3 ans, celui-ci devenait inefficace et devait être changé.

Outch!

La première chose que j'avais faite, c'était d'appeler Edward, me garant sur le bas coté au beau milieu de nulle part, avec Marie à l'arrière de la voiture. Je l'avais tellement surpris par mon annonce, qu'il avait hurlé de joie dans la rue. Moi j'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il me serre très fort dans ses bras pour me dire que tout irait bien et qu'il m'aimait… chose qu'il avait faite le soir même. Il avait pris le premier avion en partance pour rentrer à la maison : il voulait être à mes cotés pour cette nouvelle aventure.

La famille allait s'agrandir… mais cette grossesse s'était révélée assez compliquée… Charlie ne prenait pas de poids, j'avais donc dû passer le dernier trimestre alitée… Ce fut assez dur car je devais aussi m'occuper de Marie. Edward, lui, enchaînait les gardes pour valider son internat et commencer sa spécialisation en pédiatrie. Mais finalement, tout s'était bien terminé et j'avais accouché d'un petit bonhomme en pleine forme !

\- Tout va bien mon ange ? me demande Edward en me sortant de mes pensées

\- Oui oui... je réfléchis...

\- D'accord, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Tu m'inquiètes ma chérie, fit-il en me prenant la main pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon coeur, lui dis-je en le rassurant le mieux possible. Je pense à l'anniversaire des jumeaux.

\- C'est dans deux semaines. Que va-t-on faire cette année ?

\- Ohhh quelque chose de simple, avec tous les cousins et leur copains d'école. Il fait encore beau, j'aimerais qu'on prépare une belle fête d'anniversaire dans le jardin.

\- Bonne idée ! Je demanderai à Emmet et Rosalie où ils ont loués leurs jeux gonflables pour l'anniversaire d'Alec et aussi à ma mère qu'elle nous fasse son super-gateau à 3 étages et puis j'appellerai Alice pour qu'elle s'occupe de me trouver de la déco à mettre dans le jardin. Peut-être que ta mère pourra….

Et voilà… le sujet est lancé : Edward démarre au quart de tour quand il s'agit de faire plaisir aux enfants. L'an dernier, il avait fait venir un clown et un magicien… pour leur 3 ans, c'était beaucoup et assez inadapté, mais Paul et Angela avaient adoré leur journée.

Quatre ans déjà, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je me revois dire à Edward "Tu sais, ça serait bien si Marie et Charlie avait un petit frère, ou une petite soeur", j'ai l'impression que c'était hier**.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Il ne s'était pas fait prier pour faire de mon envie de bébé une réalité. Le fait que je sois encore sous contraceptif n'avait nullement dérangé Edward : au contraire, il disait qu'on devait s'entraîner pour être tout à fait opérationnels lorsque le moment serait venu.

Pour une fois que nous planifions une grossesse...

Dès le lendemain j'avais pris rendez vous chez ma gynéco pour me faire enlever mon stérilet, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas me recevoir avant 3 semaines.

Le jour du rendez vous, assise dans la voiture à côté d'Edward, je lui avais fait part de mes doutes… Depuis quelques jours je me sentais nauséeuse, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais donc dis à Edward que je pensais déjà être enceinte, avec un sourire énigmatique il m'avait avoué que lui aussi y avait pensé : mes seins auraient grossi selon lui !

Ahhhh les hommes...

Nous nous étions donc rendu au cabinet, et ma gynéco nous avait rapidement confirmé ma grossesse. Mon stérilet avait bougé... et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. Par contre on ne s'attendaient pas à la "surprise" révélée par l'échographie quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Madame Cullen vous attendez non pas un, mais deux bébés.

-Waouh, fut ma seule réponse.

Nous avions envie d'un troisième enfant mais n'avions absolument pas prévu de souscrire à l'offre promotionnelle "Deux pour le prix d'un".

Et nous voilà repartis dans les biberons, les couches, les nuits difficiles et tout ça multiplié par deux... mais nous avions aussi, double câlins, double sourires, double…

Edward me ramène au moment présent en me demandant d'un air à la fois amusé et inquiet :

\- Ohhhhh Bella? M'écoutes tu?

Je lui jette un rapide coup d'oeil avant de lui répondre :

\- Mon chéri… Je suis enceinte…

Je suis toute aussi surprise que lui par mon annonce.

Edward me regarde rapidement avant de de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route, le visage impassible. La voiture ralentit en douceur, même lorsqu'il est surpris ou choqué, Edward est on ne peut plus prudent quand les enfants sont avec lui. Il se gare dans un petit renfoncement sur le bord de la route, sort rapidement de la voiture et se dirige de mon côté. Je le suis d'un regard amusé, car je sais que les rouages de son cerveau doivent tourner à plein régime.

Mon Dieu que j'aime cet homme !

Ma portière s'ouvre et Edward passe sa tête à côté de la mienne pour parler aux enfants:

\- Ne bougez pas les enfants et soyez sages, je dois parler à maman!

Et là, tout aussi rapidement que délicatement, il me sort de la voiture, nous éloignant des petits yeux innocents et me serre fort dans ses bras, sa tête venant se loger naturellement dans mon cou. Je sens alors de l'humidité sur ma peau et, tout en redressant ma tête, j'essaye de le faire lever les yeux vers moi, ce que je vois me trouble encore plus, ses yeux verts, si rassurants d'ordinaire sont gorgés d'eau .

\- Pourquoi pleure-tu?

Je chuchote ces mots tout en lui essuyant les yeux à l'aide de mes pouces, émue de le voir si touché par cette annonce .

\- Parce que je suis heureux, Murmure-t-il en retour comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

\- Alors ne pleure plus mon ange, tout ira bien, je vais bien.

\- Après les jumeaux, je pensais que plus jamais je ne revivrais ce bonheur ma chérie. Que plus jamais j'aurais la surprise de la première **photo** de mon enfant, le bonheur de le sentir bouger contre ma main, le plaisir de voir ton corps si épanoui pendant la grossesse. Tu me fais un merveilleux cadeau, je vais revivre tout ça... grâce à toi mon ange, je t'aime tellement ma Bella.

A ses paroles, je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher mes larmes de couler le long de mon visage qu'il prend délicatement entre ses mains et c'est à son tour d'essuyer mes joues avec ses pouces. Il m'embrasse alors avec douceur et amour, comme il le fait depuis tant d'années…

Cette nouvelle grossesse se passera bien, j'en suis maintenant convaincue.

Nous nous retournons à l'unisson, lorsque nous entendons taper sur la vitre de la voiture. Le fou rire nous gagne quand on voit quatre paires d'yeux nous regarder avec inquiétude, leurs quatre nez collés sur la vitre !

Marie a tout compris, je le sais en voyant ses yeux glisser sur les mains de son père qui se trouvent maintenant sur mon ventre. Aucun de nous deux n'y avait fait attention, elle a un petit sourire mutin qui me dit : "oh non… encore?"

\- Tu sais Edward, je viens de me rendre compte que toutes mes grossesses ont été annoncées dans une voiture, dis-je en souriant.

\- Tu as raison ma chérie, et on pourrait concevoir le prochain dedans... non ? me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin qui me fait craquer à chaque fois et je lis la **tentation **dans son regard, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'y céder.

\- Laisse moi mettre au monde cet enfant avant d'envisager la conception de bébé Cullen n°6. On en reparlera dans quelques années mon chéri. Pour l'instant il faut l'annoncer aux enfants… Tu t'en charges Edward?

\- Ne bouge pas, me dit-il.

Je vois mon mari se diriger vers la voiture, se frottant les mains en faisant un sourire machiavélique. Il ouvre la porte arrière de la voiture et en fait sortir nos loulous.

Edward chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille de Marie qui lève automatiquement ses yeux vers moi et me fait le sourire du chat dans Alice aux pays des merveilles, elle se penche vers son petit frère et lui parle également à l'oreille.

Charlie me regarde avec tant d'amour que mes yeux se voilent, il sourit et je souris intérieurement quand je vois le trou de deux dents manquantes,

Il se met à la hauteur de Paul et Angéla et leur murmure quelque chose à son tour. Comme je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent tous, ça m'intrigue l'espace de quelques secondes et c'est alors que je les vois tous les quatre courir vers moi pour me féliciter d'avoir un nouveau bébé.

Marie est la première arrivée, elle me murmure dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime maman.

Mes larmes coulent déjà depuis un moment, je l'embrasse tendrement et j'ai juste le temps de lui souffler un "je t'aime aussi" que je suis attaquée par mon Charlie qui me dit :

\- Tant que tu m'aimes toujours autant maman, je suis content.

Je le rassure en le serrant fort dans mes bras et il part se coller à son père qui se tient juste derrière moi. Angéla fait un tout petit bisou sur mon ventre et me fait un câlin, et Paul me regarde droit dans les yeux pour me dire :

\- De toute façon tu es une maman qui déchire, maman d'amour.

Edward s'est rapproché de moi pour nous embrasser tous en même temps.

\- Plus on est nombreux, plus notre amour est renforcé. Les enfants je vous aime fort. Chacun d'entre vous à sa place particulière dans mon coeur et Sam, aura aussi sa place, à moins que ça ne soit une petite Emily.

\- Sam ou Emily ? dis-je assez surprise.

\- Peu importe le prénom, ma chérie, je l'aime déjà. me réponds Edward en souriant et en me faisant son clin d'oeil légendaire.

J'aime ma famille, cette famille rassemblée dans un énorme câlin collectif.

Je m'interroge vaguement sur la contraception que je vais devoir prendre par la suite, parce que dans le genre pas de bol, j'aurais tout eu.

\- Edward?

\- Oui ma chérie?

J'attrape Edward par le cou et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Comme aucune de nos méthodes de contraception n'a été efficace, tu choisi la prochaine. Je te laisse le choix entre la vasectomie et l'abstinence.

\- Euhhhhhh…. T'es sérieuse ? Parce que… la vasectomie… c'est… radical… et tu m'as dit qu'on reparlerait de "bébé Cullen n°6" et l'abstinence, tu sais comme moi qu'on n'y arrivera pas.

Et voilà, rien de plus facile pour faire taire mon mari, et là en voyant sa tête, je suis partie dans un immense fou rire contagieux.

Mais à ce moment précis, sur cette petite route, perdu au milieu de nulle part, moi Bella, entourée de ma famille, j'ai la chance d'avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvée.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue...à bientôt peut être

Un petit coucou pour toutes mes copines facebook...

Bisous lisa


End file.
